How I stole my Brother's Boyfriend
by DarlingDaughterJam
Summary: Really, this whole thing is ridiculous. This story is one people'll never stop talking about. Sitting here and telling this story, I guess it's a way of relieving stress. There are a million titles I could've chosen for the tale that has changed us all so much, but I'm going to be straightforward. I am Roxas, and this is how I Stole My Brother's Boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): I don't own Kingdom Hearts, :P For all of those reading "I am a pirate, you are a princess"? Well... I kinda lost my inspiration, and it'll take a while for me to get the next chapter up. I swear that I'm not giving up on it, though. Just taking a break.

Here's a story to fill in the boredom with me that you get. I've been trying to wait til I finish "I am a Pirate.." to upload this, but the impatience got the best of me. So without further ado...

* * *

Let me stop right there, and explain what this entire ordeal is about. Or maybe, I'll just introduce myself. My very name should just be a given as to what you're about to hear. Or maybe not. Maybe, by some miracle, YOU haven't heard. YOU have no idea what it's like living in such a place when such a situation rises. But anyway, the point is, this is a story. About me.

Hi, my name is Roxas Strife, and I am a student at Twilight Town High School at the age of fifteen-going-on-sixteen. Just saying. Two years ago, a story about me would bore you to tears. I'm average, what can I say? I have a twin brother, older than me by two minutes. I live in a small house with said twin, two parents(one man, one woman), and a cat named Ventus. My favorite food is ice cream, I don't drink or smoke, I haven't been to a party since I was nine, and the worst cliche of all-

I fell in love.

But mind you, this is where the story gets interesting, where I myself suddenly become interesting to the majority of females everywhere. This is where the drama started. This is where my brother and I got into the biggest fight of all, and it was something as simple as that stupid, four-letter word.

L-O-V-E.

Crazy right? Wrong. Love does that sometimes.

The thing is, I fell in love with a guy. Not just ANY guy though. No this guy had to be someone that was so off-limits to me, that you wouldn't even begin to believe.

Because in the beginning, I was in love with my brother's boyfriend.

And in the end? Well, you'll just have to figure it out as we go along.

The worst thing to ever have happened, happened today, June 31rst. It took place in my living room, where I assumed nothing bad could ever happen.

My twin brother, Sora, stood before us other family members holding the hand of a taller boy. A MUCH taller boy, if I may add. Putting someone about 6'3" next to someone around 5'2" is like putting Bigfoot next to your average bear. The taller boy had red hair, and deep green eyes that caught me, transfixed, whenever I peered into them. This tall, redheaded boy was the very boy that I'd had a crush on since Freshman year, last year.

It was art class, first day, when I had met him. The room was serene and warm, a place where I could find peace. It was darker than my other classes, because the teacher solely relied on using the light pouring in from the windows to light the classroom. Something about the true beauty of the Earth being greater than we give it credit for, he'd said.

When the redhead walked in, I suddenly believed in this 'overlooked beauty' theory as well. He was tall, and gorgeous, I'd taken note to that immediately. And then I got to the very fact that it was indeed a 'he' I'd been staring at, gawking at for who knows how long. Embarrassed, I looked the other way.

Quickly, I got to work on getting ready for class. I grabbed one of the tables meant for two in the back of the class, and sat alone. No one that I knew, or better yet liked, had decided to take art with me. Sora was finishing out his Phys. Ed. Hayner had Culinary with Pence, and Olette was in Home Ec. Being the shy person that I am, I decided that sitting alone wouldn't be that bad. I pulled out my notebook, and waited for the teacher to begin.

Not five minutes after I decided on soloing it out through the class did the chair next to mine scrape out, someone occupying the hard plastic seat beside mine. I rose my gaze to see that the space had been taken by that gorgeous redhead.

Well, that's how I knew. Right then and there, my sexual orientation did not matter. Floating through school with good grades, no matter what the price, was no longer my priority. I had to have this...this guy, who's name I didn't even though.

On cue, he smiled, speaking with a voice so familiar it made my skin crawl.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Shocked, all I could do was nod. Nod, and stare.

His eyes took me off guard first. They were green, green like emeralds and so very beautiful. His smile let a casual feel slip into our atmosphere tense and awkward moment. At least, that's how it felt to me. Tense and awkward. One of those should've been my middle name.

"What kid? Cat got your tongue or something? What's your name?" He asked, chuckling.

It's moments like this that make me want to scream. I mean, seriously? What am I supposed to do? This gorgeous person here next to me has asked me my name, and no, I'm not normal. I can't just tell him, and be done with it. I've always had this problem around people that I don't know. I'm afraid I'll stutter, speak too loudly, too softly. I'll say something completely ridiculous.

I ALWAYS manage to say something ridiculous.

I swear. This one time, this guy named Terra came up to me and introduced himself, and I just started going on and on about how I found my cat having sex with the couch. It didn't stop for about five minutes, and I made a complete fool of myself.

I could not let that happen. Not this time.

The possibility of just staying quiet came to mind- maybe then he'd leave me alone. Besides, beautiful and interesting people with dark, emerald-colored eyes aren't meant to cross paths with average people like me.

"Hey kid, I was talking to you? Didn't ya hear me? I asked you what your name is."

Never mind. Looks like that approach to this ordeal wouldn't be usable.

So, I braced myself, turned to the beautiful boy, and said...

"Did you know that tablecloths were originally meant to be served as towels, with which dinner guests could wipe their hands and faces after eating?"

He raised one red, painfully thin eyebrow at me, and chuckled again.

"Is that what you do with your tablecloths here?" He asked.

I almost didn't hear it over the sound of the ranting in my head. The voices in my head were arguing again, as they usually did at times like these. It's nothing important, but for the sake of your curiosity, it went a little something like this.

SmartRoxas: You are so dense. Seriously, I can't believe you just said that.

StupidAwkwardAnnoyingMy-Cat-fucked-a-couchRoxas: I kkknnnooooooowwww grovelcrysobcry

Just saying. But anyway, back to the sex god sitting next to me.

"Um, no. Not really, I'm just...socially awkward, I don't have many friends. My cat once had sex with my couch, um..."

He stared at me a bit before I got the courage to talk again. It was a painfully awkward silence, I'll say. It must have carried on for a million minutes. His expression was the same, that one eyebrow suspended in a confused motion. Then it happened. For one minute, smart Roxas seemed to have control of my brain.

"Roxas. My name is Roxas."

And just like that, it started. The never ending beginning of how I destroyed what little hope that I'd ever overcome my awkwardness was erased.

And oh yeah. I fell in love.

I was as sure about this as I was sure that my couch still had stains from Ventus' little 'fun time'. Staring at that spot, I was avoiding the emerald eyes of the man I soulfully wanted to have sex with every day for the rest of my life. The man that I wanted to love and care for. The man I fell in love with.

The man that made me feel like it was okay to be my awkward, awkward self around.

How comfortable I am when I'm usually around him didn't matter right now.

Why?

The first time, in a long time, I really felt like crying.

I couldn't though, not yet.

Because Axel had yet to take his eyes off of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, another chapter done. Please enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Any advice would be great!

* * *

His eyes, those green eyes would be the death of me, I swear. They could see straight through me, watching everything that I did. Rather it be a flinch of my hands, or me petting Ventus, or even looking at my watch, his eyes were there. Eventually, I wasn't able to take it. No one else could see what was going on, of course, but I did. Whilst they chatted casually, making jokes about the whether and the game and other 'thes' that are important to society, I was dying mentally.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off, up the stairs, into my room. There is no way this is happening.

* * *

There is no way this is happening.

The next day, in my art class, Axel sat next to me again. His words rang through my mind, his voice like music to my ears.

_"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"_

Yeah, sexy. I've got it memorized.

"What was that?"

Blushing madly, I realized then that I must have voiced my opinion. Oh God, if yesterday hadn't been bad enough! I even brought up my fucking cat! Why did I have to go and say that?

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, biting my tongue down quickly afterward.

"Well then." He said, opening his notebook to a new page. "How are you today?"

"I'm awkward." He raised his eyes at my words, and I noticed that, again, had screwed things up. "Shit, I didn't mean that."

"Well, then what did you mean?" He asked, the words rolling off of his tongue, almost like a purr. He smirked at me, making my blush darken even more.

"I meant that I'm..." What am I? What one-to-three syllable word would I use to try to impress him? Was I good, or bad? Was I amazing, or horrible? Out of all of those stupid, small words, I chose the worst. "..excited."

"Jeez, Roxy!" He laughed. "I didn't expect to seduce you so quickly."

"Shush, you! My name isn't Roxy, and you did no such thing."

Axel rolled his eyes at my remark, making a 'tch' sound. I could tell it was a habbit immediately, by the way he had no idea the sound had even come out. His expression was lazy, displaying careless emotions and avoiding my eyes.

"I can seduce anyone by first glance."

"Yeah? Well, what makes you so special?" I asked, a smirk of my own flashing at him.

"Two things." He answered, turning to me and holding up a hand. "One." He lifted a finger. "I'm attractive. Like, super mega physically and mentally attractive." "Two." He lifted another. "I'm an artist. That basically gives me the ability to do whatever I want, and not give a fuck about any of it."

I snorted, accidentally of course, but carried on with the conversation. I was having a fucking conversation with him.

"Yeah? Well I can beat that any day." I replied.

"What are you then, Mr. Confidence?"

I lifted a finger, mocking him.

"One." I said, watching his expression turn into a scowl at my actions. "I'm adorable. And two..." I said lifting my second finger. "I'm a singer, a full time amateur rock star. I get to bum in a garage, 'til they shut me down."  
"So you sing, eh?"

I paled, taking in what I had just done. Why oh why did I have to tell him of my secret obssesion, my dreams for the future."

"Yeah, so what.." I muttered, hoping that he wouldn't hear me, hoping that he would forget about this and myself in general.

No, not really, I was kind of hoping he'd take my virginity.

ASDFGHJKL;'

"You should let me hear you sometime. Are you in a band?"

I knew I couldn't ignore him then. By now, he had become an official part of my life, a part of my everything. I might as well have been in fucking love with him, with how bad my crush had progressed in a night. I would spend every second of every day thinking about him until I got it off my chest. Well, tough luck, heart. There is no way in hell that I'm ever going to confess to him.

"Yeah.. I'm in a band. It started out as my twin brother and I, but my cousin and...er..._their_ boyfriend ended up joining in."

"That's pretty cool. Is your cousin, er... anyone I know?"

I bit my tongue, not knowing what to do. What if he was homophobic? What if he would be afraid to sit next to me, knowing that my cousin was gay? What if he knew I was gay? What if-

"His name is Ventus."

The words came out so clearly, that I nearly gave myself a heart attack. Where had this courage come from? What was the older boy doing to me, and why was it mixing up my emotions so _damn horribly?_

Most of all, what could I do to stop it? _Before_ it was too late?

"Ventus? You mean Ventus Strife? I know him. Him and I go way back. We met at.. at a y-youth group meeting?"

Axel suddenly looked nervous, as if he was afraid that I was going to be _afraid_ of him being in a youth group. I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought. The only youth group Ven took part in was a gay youth group, which means...

Axel's gay! He's gay, and thought I was homophobic! DOESN'T HE UNDERSTAND HOW GREAT THIS IS?

"You're gay."

The statement had ruined any progress that I had made so far. Axel was looking down, blushing and ashamed. I wasn't quite sure what to do myself, knowing that the statement would've made a change for the worst. Even if I had tried to make him understand what I meant, I would only just fuck it up. That's what's wrong with me, I'll never be able to find the right words for the right moments. Never ever. I had to stop myself from crying, the stress from always having been this way coming down on me once more. Come on, Rox. You're stronger than this. Get the words out.

"So what?" He said, cutting me off in a harsh tone. "I am who I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"It's not that- I'm not- I..." I struggled, stuttering and keeping myself from saying anything much worse. "I'm just...surprised."

"Why does it have to be surprising, huh? Stupid homophobe. Why did I even bother trying to... trying to befriend you or anything?"

He was mumbling, emotions coming from all parts of him. I knew that it wasn't because of me, or at least _only _because of me. The boy had something that went way back, and I had just dug it from its shallow grave.

"It's not a bad thing..." I said, trying my best to find the right words. "I'm gay, too, Axel."

His look of wonderment was one that I will never ever forget in my life. The shining in his eyes, the gasp hidden in the corner of his lips- he was surprised that I was like him, surprised that I _accepted_ him. Right then and there, I wanted to take him in my arms, assure him that I would never judge him. I wanted to say that he would be alright, that the world change. People like us wouldn't have to worry about this criticism anymore.

"I named my cat Ventus after my cousin. It was a mistake, though. My cat fucked a couch. Not like Ven at all, but then again, you know that."

With that, the boy burst out laughing. All tension ceased to continue, and to my astonishment, I had made things better. For now, at least. But there's always tomorrow to fuck things up.

* * *

Another day gone. Another moment leading up to this stupid point, in which I had no idea what to fucking do.


End file.
